


Movie Night

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Written (slightly rushed at the last minute lol) as a Halloween request on Tumblr!





	Movie Night

_The door creaked open, a high-pitched squeal emanating from the old hinges which caused the breath to catch in the throat of the pretty blonde girl. She turned quickly toward the sound, her hair swinging out behind her in an arc of gold that would put most shampoo ads to shame. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the rectangle of light that the doorway faintly revealed, but nobody stood there that could have opened it._

_A floorboard squeaked behind her, and she turned again, this time coming face to face with the grotesque features of the bloodied, inhuman creature that had been terrorizing her and her friends…_

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Saeyoung and MC screamed in unison as the girl in the movie met her inevitable, gruesome end. MC watched the screen through her fingers, while Saeyoung shuffled even closer to her side, practically sitting in her lap, and grabbed her sweater tightly, his knuckles as white as his fearful complexion.

“We can stop watching if it’s too scary,” he muttered as he loosened his grip on her clothes, daring to breathe a small sigh of relief that the horrific scene was over.

“Why don’t you admit that you’re too frightened to keep watching?” MC said with a smirk.

Saeyoung looked positively offended. “Me? Frightened? After the life experiences I’ve had, a monster is but mere child’s play. Nothing scares me.”

MC almost choked on her laughter. “You screamed!”

Saeyoung reached out and tickled her. “So did you,” he chuckled as his fingers wriggled over her sensitive skin, causing her to shriek. “You’re doing it again!”

_SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK_

Saeyoung froze, staring down at MC with wide golden eyes. “Did you hear that?” he asked with a tremor in his voice.

MC nodded, her face void of any colour. The noise had been impossible to ignore, loud and rumbling, causing the floor to vibrate beneath them. They both jumped again as a scream emitted from the speakers, another poor actress having her part cut short by the beast she had been fleeing from. Saeyoung grabbed the remote and muted the television. His eyes narrowed as he listened intently, MC watching his expression carefully for any reason to be afraid.

“I don’t hear anythi-”  _SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK_

The two grabbed each other tightly, hearts pounding frantically against one another.

“It’s coming from downstairs,” MC whimpered, her voice little more than a squeak.

Saeyoung sucked in a deep breath. “I’ll check it out,” he said, though his voice was not as bold as his words.

“No way!” MC cried out. “In the movies, splitting up makes you an easier target. I’m coming with you.”

Saeyoung smiled and gratefully took MC’s trembling hand in his own, and they walked side-by-side to the top of the basement stairs.

“There shouldn’t be anything down there,” Saeyoung whispered. “It’s pretty much just used for storing equipment.” He took the first step tentatively, mentally trying to prepare himself for whatever creature he was about to face.

_SSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

MC tensed, gripping his arm, her nails making little crescent shaped indents in his skin. Saeyoung took another breath, remembering his training. Whatever monster was making such an unearthly sound, he could take it. He’d do anything to protect MC, and having her beside him made him feel that much stronger. He continued down, each footstep feeling heavier than the last, until finally he reached the final step.

_SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

“Lift it! Lift it I keep telling you!”

“Does it look as though I’m able to lift it?” asked an instantly recognizable voice. “I can barely move it! Why don’t you come over here and help me?”

Saeyoung glanced back at MC, whose mouth hung open in disbelief. Together they stepped into the basement, where a dip lamplight barely lit the far corner of the room, but was enough to reveal the silhouettes of two men.

“Saeran? And Vanderwood? What are the two of you doing down here?” Saeyoung asked.

Saeran tutted. “I wanted to have a room I could do my own stuff in.” His brow furrowed. “I already told you I’d be doing this. You were supposed to be helping. Seriously, who watches horror movies in the middle of the day? At least Vanderwood offered to help.”

“Middle of the day?” Saeyoung mused. “I thought it was night time.”

“That’s because you live in a bunker,” said Vanderwood, stepping forward so Saeyoung and MC could make out the annoyed expression that was etched into his face. “You barely get any natural light here. And when I got here you looked as though you were about to shit your pants while watching that movie, so I came straight down here to find your brother dragging furniture around by himself!”

Saeyoung glanced at MC. “Dragging…”

…Furniture,” she finished with a sigh. “You scared us. I really thought there was some monster down here!”

“I’m sorry you were frightened,” Saeren mumbled, his eyes fixed on a spot on the ground. “But seriously,” he glanced back up and glared at his brother. “Horror movies? In the middle of the day? A day I asked you to help me fix up this room?”

“I’m really sorry!” Saeyoung cried out. “I can help you now though!”

“I’ll help too!” MC said with a smile.

Saeyoung wrapped his arm around her and beamed. “Teamwork makes the dream work!”

Saeran rolled his eyes and began to drag a heavy wooden desk across the room while Vanderwood focused on fixing the lighting.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKK_

“Lift it!” the former agent yelled.

Saeyoung hurried to the end opposite of Saeran and lifted the desk so the legs no longer scraped across the hard floor. “This is going to take a lot of fixing up,” he said.

“Yeah,” Saeran mumbled. “I know…”

Saeyoung sat bundled up on the couch with MC, book-ended by Saeran and Vanderwood. A new horror movie played, this time with a black-haired ghost that stalked whoever entered its home and would not quit until they were dead.

“This isn’t so scary,” Saeran mumbled.

“Yeah,” Vanderwood agreed. “Feels a bit predictable.”

Saeyoung squeezed MC a little tighter and grinned.

_SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK_

Saeran and Vanderwood leapt from their seats as the noise resounded around the room. Saeyoung burst into a fit of laughter.

“Who’s shitting their pants now?!” he squealed as he played the noise again from his phone, and the sound wailed from the speaker system.

Saeyoung woke up in bed, slightly dazed.

“Saeran helped me carry you here after Vanderwood tased you,” MC explained, running her fingers through his red curls.

“Thanks,” Saeyoung said, wincing slightly. “Can I get a hug?”

MC snuggled down beside him, draping her arms over him and pressing her forehead to his. “It’s been a strange day. Can you actually believe we thought there was a monster in the basement?”

Saeyoung’s chest rumbled with a small chuckle and he pulled her closer. “I’ll always be here to keep you safe, no matter where the monsters hide.”

With a soft kiss, MC nestled herself comfortably in his embrace. “I know, Saeyoung. And I’ll always keep you safe too.”


End file.
